bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Time015015/Big Brother Randomized 7
Welcome back. Houseguests BB Randomized 7 Twists *'The Spy:' One of the houseguests is playing as a spy. Upon their first nomination, they will leave the game and unleash three new twists onto the house. The twist would lose effect after the jury phase begins. The spy is Paloma. *'Interrogation Room:' From Week 3 to Week 6, two houseguests would be in solitary confinement for 24 hours on eviction night, cancelling their votes. However, they will get to see what is happening during the live eviction (including votes), albeit without sound. *'Double-Agents:' Two houseguests would enter the house as soon as the jury phase started. These double-agents are Analyse Talavera and Valentin Kulagin. *'The Heist:' On weeks 9 and 10, there would be a heist competition. The winner receives immunity and a secret power. *'Quadruple F Week (Fast Forward Final Five):' On week 12, a variation of a Double Eviction was revealed to the Houseguests. A series of competitions would be played to determine who would get the sole vote to evict, who would be immune, who would be nominated and who would be evicted. The winners of rounds one and two would both be safe and earn a spot in the final three. The winner of round one would also receive the power of the sole vote. The loser of round three would be instantly evicted and the Houseguest with the sole vote would vote to evict between the remaining two contestants. Game History Week 1 Votes *Elena: Jermaine *Ian: Jermaine *Jenayne: Jermaine *Maciej: Jermaine *Mateusz: Jonathan *Matthew: Jonathan *Melinda: Jermaine *O'Neal: Jonathan *Nancy: Jonathan *Paloma: Jonathan *Stacy: Jonathan *Yen: Jonathan Week 2 Votes *Chloe: Nancy *Elena: Melinda *Ian: Melinda *Jermaine: Melinda *Maciej: Nancy *Mateusz: Nancy *Matthew: Nancy *O'Neal: Nancy *Paloma: Melinda *Stacy: Nancy *Yen: Melinda Week 3 Votes *Chloe: O'Neal *Elena: O'Neal *Ian: Jermaine *Jenayne: O'Neal *Mateusz: Jermaine *Melinda: O'Neal *Stacy: O'Neal *Yen: Jermaine Week 4 Votes *Chloe: Mateusz *Elena: Mateusz *Ian: Mateusz *Jermaine: Jenayne *Maciej: Mateusz *Matthew: Mateusz *Melinda: Mateusz Week 5 Votes *Elena: Stacy *Jenayne: Matthew *Jermaine: Matthew *Melinda: Matthew *Paloma: Stacy *Yen: Matthew Week 6 Votes *Chloe: Jenayne *Ian: Jenayne *Maciej: Yen *Paloma: Jenayne *Stacy: Jenayne Week 7 Votes *Analyse: Melinda *Chloe: Yen *Elena: Melinda *Ian: Yen *Jermaine: Melinda *Maciej: Melinda *Paloma: Melinda *Valentin: Yen Week 8 Round 1 (Instant Eviction) Votes *Jermaine: Ian Round 2 Votes *Analyse: Yen *Chloe: Yen *Elena: Yen *Jermaine: Valentin *Maciej: Valentin *Stacy: Yen Week 9 Heist Power: The winner would receive the Hidden POV. They may use this after the POV ceremony ends. The HOH will choose a replacement nominee. Votes *Analyse: Chloe *Jermaine: Chloe *Maciej: Chloe *Paloma: Chloe *Stacy: Valentin Week 10 Heist Power: The winner would receive the Extra Vote and Extra Nomination. The extra nomination would be chosen during the POV ceremony. Votes *Maciej: Stacy *Paloma: Jermaine *Valentin: Stacy *Valentin (Extra Vote): Stacy Week 11 Votes *Analyse: Jermaine *Elena: Valentin *Maciej: Valentin Week 12 Round 1 Round 2 Votes *Jermaine: Maciej Week 12 Votes *Elena: Jermaine Finale Jury Category:Blog posts